Vivillon
|} Vivillon (Japanese: ビビヨン Viviyon) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 12. It is the final form of . Vivillon's wing pattern depends on the real-world geographic location set on the game the Pokémon was generated in. There are a total of 20 known patterns. Biology Vivillon is a butterfly-like Pokémon with wings that come in a large variety of patterns. Vivillon's thorax is an elliptical shape divided into three segments, each with a different shade of gray. Its legs are also elliptical which are black on the lower half and grayish on the upper half. Vivillon has two black, circular hands and no visible arms. It has a round, grayish head with large, black, pixelated eyes and a pair of skinny antenna. It can spread its scales to calm an opponent's fighting spirit, as shown in the anime. Its wings' pattern is affected by the climate in which it lives. Vivillon is the only known Pokémon capable of learning . File:666Vivillon-Archipelago.png|Archipelago Pattern File:666Vivillon-Continental.png|Continental Pattern File:666Vivillon-Elegant.png|Elegant Pattern File:666Vivillon-Garden.png|Garden Pattern File:666Vivillon-High_Plains.png|High Plains Pattern File:666Vivillon-Icy_Snow.png|Icy Snow Pattern File:666Vivillon-Jungle.png|Jungle Pattern File:666Vivillon-Marine.png|Marine Pattern File:666Vivillon-Meadow.png|Meadow Pattern File:666Vivillon-Modern.png|Modern Pattern File:666Vivillon-Monsoon.png|Monsoon Pattern File:666Vivillon-Ocean.png|Ocean Pattern File:666Vivillon-Polar.png|Polar Pattern File:666Vivillon-River.png|River Pattern File:666Vivillon-Sandstorm.png|Sandstorm Pattern File:666Vivillon-Savanna.png|Savanna Pattern File:666Vivillon-Sun.png|Sun Pattern File:666Vivillon-Tundra.png|Tundra Pattern File:666Vivillon-Poké Ball.png|Poké Ball Pattern File:666Vivillon-Fancy.png|Fancy Pattern In the anime In the main series Major appearances Vivillon made its debut appearance in its Meadow Pattern form in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, under the ownership of Viola. The same Vivillon appeared in Battling on Thin Ice! and very much later in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, battling against the Megalith. Multiple Vivillon appeared in To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!. They debuted in their Continental, Elegant, Garden, Icy Snow, Savannah and Sun Pattern forms in this episode, evolving from a group of . Multiple Meadow Pattern Vivillon appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. A Meadow Pattern Vivillon appeared in Performing a Pathway to the Future! under the ownership of . A Meadow Pattern Vivillon appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!, under the ownership of Alvin. Minor appearances A Vivillon appeared in a flashback in Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain. Multiple Vivillon appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Three Meadow Pattern Vivillon appeared in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. Two Meadow Pattern Vivillon appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. Six Meadow Pattern appeared in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!, having all evolved from Spewpa. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Meadow Pattern Vivillon appeared in The Beauty Eternal. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Viola owns a Meadow Pattern Vivillon, that she uses in her Gym. It first appeared in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't. In Dancing Vivillon and Burning Fletchinder, fifteen s were hypnotized by Malva and used fifteen Vivillon, each with a different Pattern. The Vivillon Patterns which debuted were the Archipelago, Continental, Elegant, Garden, High Plains, Icy Snow, Jungle, Modern, Monsoon, Polar, River, Sandstorm, Savanna, Sun and Tundra Patterns. The leader of these Sky Trainers, Yvette, has mentioned that she has 18 of the Vivillon Patterns, including the Poké Ball and Fancy Patterns. After their defeat and no longer being hypnotized the Vivillon safely land the Sky Trainers down in Shooting Frogadier. Yvetter later uses a Marine Pattern Vivillon with her other Vivillon and in conjunction with Viola's Meadow Pattern Vivillon. Yvette Vivillon Hurricane Adventures.png|Archipelago, Continental, Elegant, Polar and Icy Snow Pattern Vivillon in Pokémon Adventures Yvette Fancy Poké Ball Vivillon Adventures.png|Poké Ball and Fancy Pattern Vivillon in Pokémon Adventures Yvette Vivillon Hold Hands Adventures.png|Sun and Savanna Pattern Vivillon in Pokémon Adventures Yvette Vivillon Safeguard Adventures.png|Archipelago, Sun, Savanna, Monsoon, Modern, High Plains, Icy Snow, River, Tundra, Polar, Sandstorm, Modern, Marine, Garden and Elegant Pattern Vivillon in Pokémon Adventures In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 4}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 220}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Fluffy Meadow (All Areas)}} |area=Area 29: Stage 08 (Meadow Pattern only)}} |} |} In events |Paris Poké Ball Pattern Vivillon|All|France|12|June 4 to 21, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Paris Poké Ball Pattern Vivillon}} |GTS Fancy Pattern Vivillon|Japanese region|Nintendo Network|12|July 7 to 31, 2014|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#GTS Fancy Pattern Vivillon}} |GTS Fancy Pattern Vivillon|American region|Nintendo Network|12|July 7 to 31, 2014|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#GTS Fancy Pattern Vivillon}} |GTS Fancy Pattern Vivillon|PAL region|Nintendo Network|12|July 7 to 31, 2014|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#GTS Fancy Pattern Vivillon}} |GTS Fancy Pattern Vivillon|Korean region|Nintendo Network|12|July 7 to 31, 2014|link=List of Korean region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#GTS Fancy Pattern Vivillon}} |GTS Fancy Pattern Vivillon|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|12|July 7 to 31, 2014|link=List of Taiwanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#GTS Fancy Pattern Vivillon}} |Pokémon Center Poké Ball Pattern Vivillon|All|Japan|12|August 1 to 31, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Center Poké Ball Pattern Vivillon}} |Summer 2014 Poké Ball Pattern Vivillon|American region|Nintendo Network|12|August 6 to 12, 2014|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Summer 2014 Poké Ball Pattern Vivillon}} |Summer 2014 Poké Ball Pattern Vivillon|PAL region|Germany|12|August 14 to September 30, 2014|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Summer 2014 Poké Ball Pattern Vivillon}} |Summer 2014 Poké Ball Pattern Vivillon|PAL region|Nintendo Network|12|August 29 to September 8, 2014|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Summer 2014 Poké Ball Pattern Vivillon}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Poké Ball Pattern Vivillon|All|Japan|12|May 1 to 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Vivillon}} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} By TM/HM By |Poison Powder|Poison|Status|—|75|35}} |Rage Powder|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} |Stun Spore|Grass|Status|—|75|30}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=665 |name2=Spewpa |type1-2=Bug |evo2= |no3=666 |name3=Vivillon |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Vivillon and its evolutionary relatives are the only Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. * Vivillon is the only fully-evolved Pokémon to have the Ability . * Vivillon's effort value yield of 1 HP, 1 Special Attack and 1 Speed is unique. Origin Vivillon is based on a butterfly. Considering the many different varieties of Vivillon that differ depending on the player's geographic location, Vivillon may have been based on or possibly species . Its blocky wing patterns may be based on . Name origin Vivillon may be a combination of vivid and papillon (French for butterfly). Viviyon may be a combination of 美 bi (beauty), vivid, and papillon. In other languages , vivid, and |fr=Prismillon |frmeaning=From and |es=Vivillon |esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Vivillon |demeaning=Same as English name |it=Vivillon |itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=비비용 Bibiyong|komeaning=From its Japanese name |zh_yue=碧粉蝶 Bīkfándihp|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=碧粉蝶 Bìfěndié|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |hi=विविल्लोन Vivillon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Вивийон Viviyon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |he=ריבירך Vivion|hemeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Vivillon fr:Prismillon it:Vivillon ja:ビビヨン pl:Vivillon zh:彩粉蝶